cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Seymour
Jane Seymour (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Oh Heavenly Dog! (1980)'' [Jackie Howard]: Shot in the back by Omar Sharif at a sidewalk cafe, when she rushes in front of Benji and takes the bullet for the dog. *''The Tunnel'' (1987) [Maria]: Stabbed in the stomach by Peter Weller in her bedroom. *''La Révolution française (1989)'' [Marie Antoinette]: Executed by the guillotine. (Thanks to Vincent) TV Deaths *''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973; TV film) [Agatha/Prima]: Run over by a carriage in the road. Michael Sarrazin then carries her body to the laboratory, where James Mason and Leonard Whiting later bring her back to life by transplanting her head onto a new body. The 'new' Jane dies once again when Michael rips her head off in the middle of a crowded ballroom. (Thanks to Golgo13) *''Battlestar Galactica: Lost Planet of the Gods Part 2 (1978)'' [Serina]: Shot in the back with a ray-gun during a battle with the Cylons; she makes it back to the station and subsequently dies while talking to her son (Noah Hathaway). (Thanks to Tiberius) *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1983; TV film) [Maria Gianelli/Elena Korvin]: Playing a dual role, "Elena" commits suicide by drowning herself in the river. (Thanks to Jenn) *''Matters of the Heart'' (1990; TV film) [Hadley Norman]: Dies of cancer (off-screen). (Thanks to Jenn) *''Praying Mantis (1993; TV film)'' [Linda Crandell]: Commits suicide by eating a poisoned cake. *''Smallville: Bound (2004)'' [Duchess Gertrude/''Genevieve Teague]: Duchess, being from 1604, dies in the time passage between 1604-2004. She appears in a flashback nightmare had by Kristin Kreuk while dreaming about being a witch in a past life being burned at the stake and seeing Jane. (Genevieve survives the episode.) *Smallville: Commencement (2005)'' [Genevieve Teague]: Stabbed in the chest with a sharpened stone at the end of a struggle with Kristin Kreuk, after Kristin had regressed into a past-life persona. (Thanks to Alex) *''Marple: Ordeal by Innocence'' (2007) [Rachel Argyle]: Bludgeoned to death by Alison Steadman. (See also Faye Dunaway in the 1985 version) (Thanks to PortsGuy and Brian) Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. James Keach Gallery Janeseymourprayingmantis.png|Jane Seymour in Praying Mantis serina-dies.jpg|Jane Seymour death scene in Battlestar Galactica: Lost Planet of the Gods 2 janeseymoursmallville4.jpg|Jane Seymour in Smallville: Commencement janeseymourfrankenstein.png|Jane Seymour (with Michael Sarrazin) in Frankenstein: The True Story janeseymourphantomoftheopera.png|Jane Seymour in The Phantom of the Opera Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Writers Category:Jewish Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Deaths in the Battlestar Galactica universe Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:James Bond Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Castle Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Painters Category:Criminals Category:Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman cast members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Jewish-British actors and actresses Category:Jewish-European actors and actresses Category:Game show participants Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:People of Polish-Jewish descent Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by guillotine